


Love the One You're With

by chains_archivist



Category: Farscape
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys in Chains, F/M, Fingerfucking, Groping, Harsh Language, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prison, necking, thoughts of explicit het sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Loki</p><p>A variation on the episode "A Bug's Life". Things didn't quite go as planned for John & the crew of Moya... (I'm purposely being a bit vague to keep the story more suspenseful).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

Was it day or night? John had been in the cell for weeks, maybe months? It had been so long he had no idea about anything anymore. But it had not been long enough to forget all the stupid mistakes he had made that landed him and the rest of his companions under the tender care of Larraq and Company.

The PK commander Larraq and his crew of Peace Keepers had set foot on Moya with a strange top secret cargo. They never really had time to find out anything more...

John had donned the PK captain's uniform left behind from...

"God, where DID we get that ugly thing?"

Well, he had tried to impersonate a PK captain, and it had failed, and failed miserably. And all of it was his fault. Once the jig was up, he had been placed into one of the cells that Moya in her capacity as a prison ship had. Where everyone else was he did not know. Were they even still alive? He had no idea.

He had spent hours...sometimes days...yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs. To be answered only by the steady hum of Moya. He had spent just as much time crying, sometimes till he was doubled over in gut wrenching sobs. Once he had even puked because he was bawling so hard. But never an answer. He sometimes wondered if he was the only one left alive.

The only way for him to count the passing of time was that DRDs brought him food cubes and a nutrient rich liquid on a regular schedule. Maybe they would do this until he died?

"God, Gramps had lived to be... 87? I'm 29! Holy shit!"

No, he couldn't be the last one left. John had only learned a small amount from Aeryn about Peace Keepers, their customs and culture. Maybe this is standard procedure when dealing with a captive?

Aeryn! Just the thought of her gave him a hard on.

"Two kisses."

All that time with her, often alone, and he had only managed - two lousy fuckin' kisses. His dreams, when not reliving the chain of events that led him here, were filled with Aeryn: the sounds of Aeryn; her voice, her laugh, the scent of Aeryn, and even the taste of Aeryn.

"Two lousy kisses!"

But man, he was getting his money out of them! 

 

He had always been an avid fan of masturbation. Not excessive or anything, but he definitely was not afraid to give himself a hand now and then. Since his stint in solitary, it was his ONLY form of entertainment. He tried not to cum more than once a day, maybe every other day. But once, after a long night of delirious, almost hallucinogenic-like dreams filled with a mixture of Aeryn and all other women he had made love to, he had jacked off six times. He tried to go a seventh time, but he was raw and had to stop completely for over two weeks.

Since no one was ever around, he preferred to remove all of his clothes.

Plus, it took time to take them all off and it took time to put them all back on. And that was the one thing he had plenty of - time. Once his clothes were off and neatly folded and placed on the floor, he would decide where he would do it. He wasn't worried about the mess, since he had the same bathroom facilities as in his old room, so he could take a shower, shave, shit and even suck a Dentic now and then.

In fact about the only real difference between that room and this was he couldn't get out of this one. Sometimes when he felt especially sorry for himself he would just 'let it fly... ' even sometimes into the corridor. This brought the DRDs scurrying to mop up the mess, and he felt like he had some sort of company, if only for a few moments.

Today, John decided to lay on the bed, He propped one arm behind his head and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath as he spat into his hand. Carefully he cradled the spit down to his penis. He flipped his hand over so that the liquid was at the base of the shaft. He ran his moistened, cupped hand over the length, rolling it up and over the tip. He spit again and repeated the same motion, but then positioned his thumb so it was around the backside and he had it in a good grip. Not too strong 'yet', but enough to get the friction going.

"God, why can't women do it just like this? They never seem to get it right, usually end up chafing the Big Guy." 

 

"Ah, Women...WHO will it be today?"

John liked to get a memory or a fantasy fixed in his head. Nothing complicated, just a image or thought to carry him through. Usually it was of Aeryn, but not always...

As he slid his hand up and down the shaft, he periodically would bring his fingers expertly over the entire head and tip. He closed his eyes and was flooded with bits and pieces of imagery from last night's dream.

The dream had involved Chiana, and she had been naked. The images from his dream were what came to him today so...he was going with it. He was trying to recall if he had imagined what her bare breasts looked like...He had never ACTUALLY seen Chiana naked... No, he couldn't remember if his subconscious had conjured up any images of her tits. So he let himself drift into the fragments he did have from his dream...

They were in a bed together... It was the lumpy roll out bed at his uncle's cabin in northern Minnesota. (He had gone there when he was a kid.) There was a fire in the fireplace and the windows were open, so the sounds of the night came in with the breeze. He also could hear his uncle and the goofy neighbor guy cleaning fish at the kitchen sink, tellin' lies only old men can tell each other six hundred times and still find funny.

"You can dream up some weird shit, can't you, Champ!"

He was on top, and inside her. She was wet, warm, and SOFT. Very soft; her voice, her touch and especially her caresses were all soooo soft. He was lost in her...

Then she started rolling them over and over and over...

All of a sudden they were no longer in his uncles cabin, they were on Moya. Now Chiana was on top. And she was no longer soft. She was aggressive and domineering, with that very intense stare she had, she was commanding him to do what SHE wanted... And she wanted him out of her and for him to lay silently with his back flat on the bed.

"THIS is the Chiana I know!" Even her weird, freaky head twitches were back.

Now, she was giving him head. Every time she pulled him out of her mouth she would rake her teeth along the shaft. She wouldn't even ease up when she moved over the tender ridge of the head. But God, it felt great!!

All the while this little movie was playing itself out in John's head. He was rhythmically pushing and pulling on his dick. The only variation in this dance was the occasional spit added to the party. As the fantasy of Chiana got closer to making him cum, John grabbed his balls with his other hand and began to roll them tenderly between his fingers. With his eyes closed even tighter, his rhythm increased and so did his breathing. As he reached that precipice and tumbled over it, he let out a loud guttural groan and the warm, white liquid shot onto his belly.

He lay still and quite for a few seconds savoring the moment.

"Chiana? Hmm, I'll have to explore this subject a bit more..."

Still on his back, eyes lazily closed he yawned as he stretched, lifting both arms above his head. He took in a deep breath through his nose, he could smell that pungent, musky mixture of odors that is only created during sex. He yawned again. As he closed his mouth a second time, he slowly began to open his eyes.

It took a moment for them to focus and even longer for his brain to register what he saw...

Just outside his cell, with a very strange smile --or was it a smirk? -- stood...

Larraq.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A variation on the episode "A Bug's Life". John makes some serious decisions in solitary confinement...

It had been several weeks since Larraq had made his presence known...

John had been jolted out of his serene state of 'afterglow' by the sight of Larraq; the Peace Keeper captain, who several months earlier had captured their Leviathan spaceship Moya. Since his being locked into this cell, not Larraq or anybody else had made any attempt to contact John. But on that day Larraq had decided to say 'Howdy' by secretly, silently, standing just outside the door of John's cell, smiling down at him as he jacked off... When John had opened his eyes, the sight of Larraq startled him so much that in the process of getting up and off the bed, he somehow got all tangled and fell face first onto the floor. When he quickly got up, Larraq was gone.

John would have dismissed it all as a hallucination except for one thing... Balanced between the bars of the door was something John's cell had not previously contained. In fact John had never seen anything quite like it before. Or that's what he kept trying to convince himself...

He had just completed his daily exercise routine. 100's of push ups, sit ups, and other various calisthenics that he was able to do in his tiny living space, and as usual, he was naked... If possible he did anything that made him sweaty, naked because he only had one set of clothes and they were wearing out fast.

Today he was very sweaty and very sore. He had gotten upset and had worked himself to near exaustion again. He seemed to be doing this more and more lately. John went into the 'bathroom' to shower. As he was getting ready to enter the water, the thought that had set him off in the first place flooded his mind again...

He stormed back into his room to where he had hidden IT.

Sitting on the bed he looked angrily at the object Larraq had left behind. It was made of some kind of metal, about 7 inches long. The first four inches were long and smooth, about a 1/2 inch at the tip and it gradually increased in girth to 1 inch wide. Then there was a sharp decrease in size to 3/4 of an inch thick for about an inch or so until it came to the 'handle'. It was the 'handle' that bothered John the most. It reminded him of a really wigged out horseshoe. It had two equal parts that tapered rapidly as your reached each end. It was 3/4 of an inch thick where it joined with the shaft, one side arched widely around in one direction and ended by curling tightly in upon it's self, the other arched out in the opposite direction but curled tightly away from itself at the tip a bit like an S. But, that's not what bothered him about the handle. What pissed him off, was the little inset button that when pressed, released from several places along the length of the device, a slippery clear liquid.

"It's a God Damn BUTT PLUG!"

A nauseating feeling had shuttered through John's body the first time he had realized what it was. Today, rage had caused John to push his body beyond it's physical limits. Because today, he had been tempted again to try it.

"Hello." said a voice.

John woke up with a start. He rolled over and looked towards the direction of the door. There was nobody there. He began to roll over again to go back to sleep but the voice said-

"John Crichton? That is your name? "

"Who is that?!" But, John knew the answer. "Where are you?!"

"I'm on the comlink... on the DRD just outside your door."

John got up and sure enough there was a DRD with a comlink.

"What do you want? Where is everybody; Zhaan, Aeryn, D'Argo? Are they alive? Moya's baby, has it been born? Let me out!" John frantically demanded, he was beginning to get hysterical.

"Calm down," Larraq said. "Fine, they are all just fine, and no the Leviathan has not yet been born. And I am sorry John Crichton, but you can't come out. Just listen to me, I will try to answer your questions."

Larraq began, "Your failed attempt at impersonating a PK captain had resulted in your being knocked unconscious. Not too long after that, Moya received a transmission from Crais; he had tracked down her location and was coming to kill you. The others, especially Aeryn Sun, frantically begged me not to turn you over to him. Between all their pleading and carrying on, including ridiculous promises made to me if I somehow kept you safe. I secretly decided that if you brought that kind of reaction from this bunch then I better see for myself why you were so special. And besides, I hate Captain Crais.

The pilot informed me that he had a plan, and asked if I would I be willing to help? He said he could create a small area that would be impenetrable by any form of scanning device Crais might use to detect you, and that place is... this cell. If you were to even step one foot onto the corridor, Crais' would be able to find you and you would be a dead man very quickly."

John was so dizzy he had to hold himself up by the cell door bars.

"Do the others know where I am?"

"No, they think I killed you." whispered Larraq.

"Why?" asked John as a huge tear ran down his cheek.

"It was the only way to complete the ruse to fool Crais into believing that you were dead. Lets just say the Luxan and Sabatian could never have faked the depth of pain that they felt upon loosing you. They... they were utterly convincing." he said quietly.

He continued "The pilot is the only one who knows the truth, and of course, this DRD."

"Hey little buddy." John said to the DRD, never realizing before that it had always been the same one caring for him.

Larraq explained. "Before Crais arrived, I killed the alien cargo that we had carried onto Moya and then ejected it into space. This was the only way to mimic a signature of your remains being disposed of, the pilot could not simulate that. I then placed you into the cryo-container until the pilot could secure this room."

"How could an alien carcass be disguised as me?" John asked.

"Once again, because of the talents of the pilot. But, he needed a counterfeit entity of about the same size to simulate your dead body floating in space. It was either the alien cargo or one of your shipmates..."

"Why? Why did you do all this?" John was getting light headed again.

"I can't explain everything right now, just trust me... and remember. That cell your in right now is the only thing keeping you alive. I have got to go. Crais will be returning on board soon. I'll try to contact you again..."

John thought he had signed off, until he tentatively heard Larraq ask.

"John Crichton, did you get my gift? John Crichton? John Crichton, did you hear me? Did you...? Oh Frell ! I will be in touch..." and the DRD scurried away.

John was reeling, he let himself slide slowly to the floor. As he doubled over, gripping his stomach with both arms he broke out into hysterical laughter, intermixed with fits of coughing and ultimately ending in gut wrenching sobs.

"Ha Ha Ha... They think I'm dead. All of them; D'Argo, Zaan, Chiana, Aeryn- to them I'm dead. Ha Ha Ha... I bet Sparky snurched everything I own. HA HA HA... Dead...! HA Ha ha h... but I'm not dead... I'm right here !!! Sob!... "

John spent the next few days in a state of shock. He was a whirlwind of emotions. One moment he was elated and overjoyed that his life had been spared... Depressed the next, wondering why Larraq had done it? Why had the Peace Keeper captain, faced with irreversible contamination if caught, gone to such extreme measures to save his inferior life? If he didn't plan to turn him over to Crais, what did he have in store?

He also thought of his shipmates. From what Larraq had described, the pain that they had experienced because of his 'death' had been profound. This concept took up a great deal of his time; contemplating them suffering. During most of his previous time with them on Moya he had felt like an outsider, they had treated him like frelling dirt much of the time . But Larraq had said they ALL were grief stricken. So much so, that it had fooled Crais. He just couldn't wrap his head around that... "And the Oscar goes to..." Ha Ha Ha... he broke into another fit of hysteria.

"Hello John Crichton. Are you all right?" Said the voice of Larraq.

John expected to find the DRD with the comlink just outside his door.

But instead, as he stepped out of the 'bathroom', he was greeted by the actual presence of Larraq just outside his cell door. He was holding out to John a large piece of fruit.

Without hesitation John grabbed the purple orb and hungrily started to gobble it up. He sank his teeth into the ripe, succulent flesh. As he tore a chunk off, juice ran over the palm of his hand, down the inside of his forearm and dripped off his elbow. He stopped eating and automatically licked up every drop in one long stroke.

The second bite brought glistening wet streams over his chin and onto his bare chest. As he greedily used his other hand to collect the sweetness and lick it from his fingers he glanced up and was confronted directly with Larraq who was now in the cell with him.

John stopped eating in mid chew, he did not move a muscle, he could not even breath. He just stared. Larraq also just stood frozen looking back at John. Finally after his heart had returned to a somewhat normal beat John said " Thank you... Hi, my name is John. Oh yeah, you knew that. Um, your Captain Larraq, right? Um, are you going to...? Um, are you going to kill me now? Cause if you are, can I at least finish this? John shakily moved the fruit slightly towards his mouth.

"Yes, Yes by all means... I mean No, No... I am not going to kill you... Eat the food. That's what I mean. Eat..." and Larraq backed up slightly.

He then said " I'm sorry I did not mean to frighten you. I was able to gain an interval of secure time and we had these." he pointed to the fruit.

"You mean time when Crais is not on board Moya." John asked.

"Yes, when Crais is not in command of Moya." Larraq corrected. "I am sorry I was unable to contact you sooner but Crais has been unusually maniacal lately and I didn't dare risk it."

John bit once again into the soft flesh, but this time with enough control to catch the juice before it left his wrist. Slowly John continued to eat, closing his eyes and savoring every chew, totally unaware that his every move was being devoured just as hungrily, by Larraq.

Once the fruit was gone; core, seeds and all, he held up one finger and said. "Gimme a minute, will ya..." and moved swiftly backwards into the bathroom.

When he emerged, he was freshly washed and he had his shirt on. As he slowly entered the room he saw that Larraq was now sitting on the edge of the bed with his knees apart, he was leaning slightly forward with his elbows resting on his thighs and he had his fingers entwined. John stopped about half way into the room. He looked at Larraq.

"This guy looks like any Joe Blow you might see just casually sittin' around." John thought "But this isn't just any Joe Blow, this guy's a Peace Keeper captain, a trained killing machine..." "A killing machine who gave me a butt plug as a Welcome Wagon gift."

The two men just stared at each other for what seemed like arns. Finally John could not stand it any longer and blurted out. "What am I suppose to do?"

"What do you mean? Larraq said.

"What do you want? What do you want from me? What do you want me to do?" He was now shouting. When he realized what he had done he slammed his hand over his mouth and started gasping for breath through his fingers. He closed his eyes and could hear the blood pumping in his ears. Faintly, far off, he could hear his name being spoken "John Crichton, John Crichton." John opened his tear soaked eyes and could see a blurry Captain Larraq still sitting calmly on his bed, quietly saying his name. Larraq then lifted his hands slightly with the palms open, nodding his head and smiling reassuringly. John instinctively threw himself down upon his knees and into Larraq's open arms, he then began to sob uncontrollably.

As John wept, Larraq tenderly stroked the back of his head and neck with one hand and patted softly upon his shoulder with the other. It had been so long since John had had any contact with another... Human babies will die if not held and caressed, John felt as small and as vulnerable as a new born babe. When his shudders had subsided and most of the tears had dried up, John asked into Larraq's soaked shirt. "What now?"

Larraq whispered. "Now I think, we should get to know each other better."

John swallowed hard. How many times as a teenager, had he imparted that very concept to chicks he had picked up at the beach or in the mall.

As he was tenderly being held, John began to realize that he didn't mind being this close to Larraq. Maybe it had to do with him being alone for so long... Or probably it was because John was beginning to think Larraq wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"I mean he did save your sorry ass. So what, if he wants to hug you. Hell, football players slap each other on the ass all the time. It's all good, a necessary even vital part of sports. Yeah, this is all just part of the classic -'I'll save your life, you give me a little cuddle', game plan." John rationalized in his head.

Slowly Larraq moved his hands so that they cradled each side of John's face. John still had his hands on Larraq's ribcage, and he intended to keep them there! Now their eyes were locked. To himself John thought, "When your this close to someone you almost can't tell if it's a dude or a chick... almost."

Slowly Larraq began to move his head in closer, tilting it slightly to one side.

John said encouragingly to himself. "Come on you can do this... Do it for the home team!"

Unconsciously, John licked his lips as he closed his eyes.

Softly, ever so softly he felt Larraq's lips touch his. Tentatively he reciprocated with ultra soft, slow kisses. This went on for quite a while. John became aware that Larraq had varied his technique. As he planted his kisses he was starting to open his mouth slightly. But they weren't really kisses, were they? They were more like, what...? What a gold fish does. Bop- Bop- Bop- Bop- Bop -open -close -open -close- This was not the puckering action you make when two people kiss! John couldn't take it any longer. He pulled his head away.

Both of their hands were still in the same place as when they had started. But now John grabbed and held Larraq's hands in his. Larraq had a very puzzled look on his face and somberly asked John " Did I do something wrong, don't you like to do this kizzing?"

John laughed out loud. "Kizzing huh, who told you I liked kizzing?"

"Aeryn Sun. She loves to talk about you and all the illogical things that you did... do."

Larraq realized his mistake to late, he knew he had ruined everything by mentioning Aeryn Sun.

John closed his eyes and lowered his head and was silent for a long moment, he still however held Larraq by the hands. When John Crichton raised his head he kept his eyes closed. The first couple words from his lips were inaudible, but then very faintly Larraq could hear him mumbling something about how; he's not a fag, how he doesn't DO guys, that it's nothing personal...

Now it was Larraq who closed his eyes and just sat listening to John Crichton speak, he had again started to trail off into soft mumblings and then became absolutely quiet.

Larraq just sat motionless, with his eyes closed in the deafening silence, he was trying to savor these last few moments with John Crichton. When he did finally opened his eyes, it was now John Crichton who was staring, intently at him. He met the gaze and summoned all his energy to flow through his eyes and hands into John Crichton to make him understand...

This time when John spoke he was clear and concise.

"Look, I'm no fuckin' fag! Let's get that straight right now, but I am human... And the point has been clearly made, I ain't getting out of this hell hole anytime soon, right? Larraq nodded. "So, here's the deal..." John Crichton was still on his knees between his legs, he shifted himself a bit and repositioned his grip on Larraq's hands so that their fingers were now totally intertwined.

John took a deep breath and began " I am lonely! Fuckin' lonely! So God damn fuckin' lonely that I am willing to mess around with you." Larraq knit his eyebrows a bit. "Now don't take it personal. I'm not like you. I wasn't born this way, or I didn't decide to make a lifestyle choice like you maybe did. I am with you ONLY because of circumstance. That's it! When I'm out a here, were through. Comprende! "

Larraq couldn't quite believe what he had heard. With a croaky voice he asked " Does this mean I can kizz you again?"

"kizz me, No. I mean yes, but the word is kiss and no you can't continue, I mean for Christ sake were not Koi. Listen, how about this, I will teach you how to kiss... and while were on the subject. We will definitely NOT be doing any horizontal mambo, if you know what I mean." snapped John.

"No I don't think I know what you mean, but I am glad we can kissss again, I would like very much for you to teach it to me John Crichton." Larraq beamed.

" OK, well first, move over, my knees are killing me." John grunted as he sat next to Larraq " And knock off the John Crichton routine, just call me John. Hey, how long can you be here anyway, aren't you worried about big daddy Crais coming home?

"Captain Crais will not bother us today John Cr... John." Larraq replied.

"Alright," exclaimed John "God, I can't believe I'm doing this... OK, just do what I do, until you get the hang of it, there aren't any real rules, except maybe don't kiss like a frickin' fish."

"One question John?" "Yeah what?" Tentativly Larraq asked. "Must my eyes always remain closed?" "Uh, No. Why?" " I think I want to look at you when we kisss, if that's OK?" "Whatever... whatever floats your boat." John retorted.

John was now next to Larraq on the edge of the bed. He untwined their hands and put one of his hands onto Larraq's shoulder and the other onto Larraq's neck. As John closed his eyes, Larraq asked "Where do my hands go?" "Um, put them on my hips for now. " John stayed motionless for a few moments collecting his thoughts, or was he trying to cloud them?

Slowly he leaned in until he touched lips once again with Larraq. He started by giving a couple tiny little kisses on the mouth but soon decided to move over to his cheek. He needed time to get use to all of this... As John kissed Larraq's cheek and Larraq kissed his, he slowly opened his eyes. Larraq's eyes were also open. As they gazed intently at each other John stopped again. He pulled his face back a bit but did not remove his hands. He continued to look at Larraq with a very strange expression. Larraq said nothing. Finally John made a sound like he had come to some sort of a decision and leaned in once again.

This time John's kisses were less tentative. With their eyes locked on each other, Larraq returned them in kind. Ever so slowly, little by little, John's lips parted and the kissing became very moist and a bit more aggressive.

Larraq's head was spinning, never in his life had he ever tasted anything so sweet as John Crichton. Just when Larraq was positive nothing could top this, John slipped the tip of his tongue over Larraq's lips. The second time John did this, Larraq met him at the gate.

That was all it took for John to go over the edge. He drove his tongue into Larraq's hot, wet mouth with a vengeance. Larraq was quite shocked at this rapid change of events and it must have showed. John let out a little giggle and mumbled with his tongue still connected to Larraq's "It's OK, just kinda do what I do." So he did...

John now had Larraq's head in both hands, sometimes grabbing and even pulling at his hair as he hungrily kissed him. It was almost as if John were trying to devour him whole. Larraq found the whole thing quite intriguing, not really sure of it's purpose, but overall a very pleasurable experience.

Larraq learned in a very short time that kissing could be a lot like combat. One partners tongue doing battle to conquer the others territory. Sometimes these frenzied maneuvers involved the clashing and grinding of teeth, causing blood to be drawn. These kissings could also be sweet, soft and surrendering. Going from one extreme to the other in a manner of microns.

Larraq had tentatively at first, started to move his hands up onto John's back. He was now slowly trying to move them back around to John's chest. With each tiny advancing movement he would hold it to see if it would be met with resistance, when it was not, he advanced a bit further.

As Larraq was executing Operation Fondle... John was lost in his own set of thoughts. He was totally amazed at how enjoyable all of this actually was... He was no longer grossed out at the thought of kissing a man. He was playing tonsil tag with this killing machine and other than the slight chaffing his chin was getting from Larraq's 5 o'clock shadow, he was really kinda getting his rocks off... But he was getting a crook in his back and neck so he decided they better change positions.

He pulled away from Larraq slightly and upon reading his face said." It's OK, but lets lay down." and he pulled Larraq down next to him. They now both lay on their sides facing each other. One of Larraq's arms was trapped underneath him, but he didn't mind. John now had one arm under Larraq's neck and with the other one he was slowly scraping his nails lightly up and down Larraq's other arm . They just stayed like this for a few moments, silently gazing into each others eyes. Finally it was John who broke the spell by starting to chuckle.

"What is it?" Larraq asked tentatively. "Is something wrong?" "No. No nothings wrong. That's just it, this is the happiest I've been... well you know." "Yes," started Larraq. "I can't imagine what you have been going through. It must..." But he was cut off by John placing a finger onto Larraq's lips and saying "Shhhhh.." Then he replaced his finger with a light, soft kiss. They did not continue the battling, war like kissing method that they had mainly engaged in earlier. These kisses were even more complex. Larraq learned that an even wider, more extensive series of emotions can be expressed through this game called kissing.

They were both entwined in each others arms but now a much greater percent of Larraq's weight was on John. John was flat on his back gleefully kissing and nuzzling Larraq's neck when he started to giggle again. For the first time Larraq was not alarmed. "What is it this time? Larraq slyly asked. "I'm not use to this." and he slapped Larraq's backside. " Your a big fella aren't 'cha." And with that Larraq shifted his weight off to one side and raised himself up onto one elbow beside John and beamed a huge smiled down upon him. John raised one finger up and lazily dragged it around the edge of Larraq's forehead, then ran it lightly down to the tip of his nose, over his lips and off his chin. In response, Larraq did the same thing with his finger over John's face. Then brought it to meet John's and they let all their fingers entwine once again.

" How long can you stay?" John asked, fearing the answer. " I only have a little while left now." " When... I mean, Will you come back? whispered John. " Wild Skorvian breeding mares couldn't keep me away!" " Wow, I've dealt with Skorvians." John snorted "You must really like me." With that remark Larraq just closed his eyes, it was his turn to chuckle.

With his eyes still closed Larraq asked " John, did you receive my gift?"

John had known this would eventually come up, he responded weakly. " Yeah." " Don't you like it?" " Well, if it's what I think it is... Up until today, to be honest, No." John replied. " And after today?" " I don't know?" was all the more John would say on the subject, so Larraq dropped it.

Larraq used these last few moments they had together to gaze down at John. Tentatively Larraq began to slowly move his free hand over John, who now lay very still with his eyes closed. He started at the collar bone with one finger, tracing tiny circles. He then moved up along the neck, over his Adam's Apple { that's what John had called it.} along the jaw line. Up, over, around, and in the ear, which made John giggle. He used all five fingers to rub and comb through his shaggy, short brown hair. This brought deep groans of satisfaction from John's throat. He then began to drag all five fingers down over John's eyes, slowly moving them off center to trace down along the cheek. As his thumb got caught on the lower lip, John opened his mouth and dragged the thumb in. He rolled his tongue around and around it. Larraq instinctively began to play keep away, trying to move it just slightly ahead of the tip of John's wet tongue. To counter this tactic John bit down, ever so slightly. Larraq pulled his thumb out and shook it in the air. John still had his eyes closed, but now wore a huge shit eattin' grin. " Didn't your Momma ever teach you not to play with fire?" And with that comment John opened his eyes and reached up and pulled Larraq down to once again, with nothing more than his mouth, begin another all out assault on his senses.

Beep, beep, beep... could be faintly heard coming from Larraq's comlink. They both knew what it meant...

Larraq stood up immediately and headed for the door. John was still in a groggy daze on the bed and called out to him as he strolled through the opening doorway. "Hey, don't forget to..."

But Larraq was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A variation on the episode "A Bug's Life". Larraq returns to John's cell...

John lay on the bed. Larraq had not even been gone more than a couple minutes and already he could feel the sadness creeping into his heart.

"No, God damn it! You are not going to go there! Not yet..." he jumped up off the bed.

In the 'bathroom' adjoining his cell, he stood trying to take a much needed piss. He looked down at his fully erect penis in his hand and sighed. "Well, so this is how your gonna act... " After several minutes, it finally shrunk enough to allow urine to flow from it. John flicked his other thumb onto the head, removing the last few droplets. A shower was just what he needed... He finished removing his pants. As he pulled the shirt up and over his head, he got a whiff of Larraq's scent that had permeated into it. He stopped and lifted it to his face with both hands and deeply inhaled. As John stood reveling in the aroma, waves of emotions and sensations flooded his brain. He just stood that way for several minutes while letting the memories of Larraq bombard him. His cock was hard again. If he had not hyperventilated, making him so light headed; he probably never would have move from that spot. He pulled the shirt away and grabbed the doorframe. "Whoa, what a head rush!" As he stumbled towards his bed, he changed directions midway. He headed instead; to where he had hidden the strange object Larraq had left him. He kept it behind a piece of the wall molding that was peeling away.

Naked, he carried it and the shirt over to the bed and sat upon it's edge. To free up both hands he stuffed one corner of the shirt into his mouth. Just as he was beginning to take a more thorough look at the long, slender, strangely shaped metal object that he held in his hands. The realization that this was where Larraq had been sitting when he had emerged from the bathroom just hours earlier swept over him. He closed his eyes to recall the memories of when he had first flung himself into those big, strong, tender arms. He did not dwell on this for too long. He forced his eyes open and brought his attention back to the here and now. Looking down at the strange metal object between his fingers, it was as if he was seeing it for the very first time... The last time he had held it, it had brought forth nothing but white hot blinding rage.

Now, his feelings were a mixture of curiosity and amusement. Located upon the handle was a tiny, inset button. John pushed it. A clear, slippery liquid seeped out from the device. With the shirt still clenched between his teeth he edged back onto the bed and laid down. Onto one hand he smeared the contents and set the device onto the floor by the bed. With his other hand he held the shirt, found the place where the scent was the strongest and positioned it once again over his face.

John did not know how much longer he could stand being alone. Larraq twice had visited him, no three times, if he counted the comlink chat. It almost was easier passing the empty, never ending days when he had thought everyone to be dead. It had been over a week since Larraq had come to see him.

They had somehow ended up in bed, making out. He had never, ever had the slightest interest in guys in that way before. He was no gay basher, but he wasn't above the occasional snicker and taunt when he was with his buddies back home. Now, every waking hour was consumed with thoughts of nothing else...

However, John no longer worked out in the nude. Even though he had truly enjoyed all the things he and Larraq had done together, he was a bit worried about just how far all of this might go, if and when Larraq returned. Because Larraq seemed to show up when he least expected it, he did not want to be caught with his pants down. He was right. Larraq's next visit was during one of John's trips to the gym.

"Hello John." caused him to stop in mid pushup. He lifted his head just as the doors swung open and Larraq walked in. Quickly John got up and brushed himself off, more out of nervousness than actually being dirty. Larraq held in his hands a large covered crate which he set down by the door to the bathroom. "How, how are you today John?" he hesitantly inquired. John felt a bit more at ease, Larraq's seemed just as apprehensive. "I'm OK, how are you doin'?" John said. " Not very well, I haven't slept in three days." he chuckled. John scolded. "Then what are you doing here, you should be sleeping." " Captain Crais left the ship only an arn ago, I'm not going to give you all the trite details, but I just... yaaaaawn, wanted to see you." Larraq explained through a yawn. " I am very glad to see you too. Listen, I don't mean to be presumptuous, but we both know you will not be leaving now to return to your room to sleep. Right?" " You seem to know me very well John Crichton," he said as a huge smile broke out on his face followed by an even bigger yawn. " Will you be returning to duty directly from here?" John was trying to sound casual. Larraq sheepishly grinned. " Probably, if you will allow me to stay that long." "How long do you have? Larraq said much more coldly. " I return to duty when Captain Crais returns to Moya, that could be one arn from now or up to two days." " Sleep, you've gotta get some sleep. Here, lay on my bed!" as he pushed Larraq towards the bed. "No, I will be alright." he lied as another yawn gave him away. "Nope, not gonna fly big guy! Now lay down. Don't make me have to hurt you!" teased John. This made Larraq smile. He reluctantly sat onto the bed and began to remove his boots. John came over and started to bend down to help. Larraq instantly pulled his foot away and snapped "Never, will you remove my boots!" John slunk back to stand motionless by the wall. When Larraq had finished, he carefully placed them side by side at the foot of the bed. As he reached for the edges of his shirt he looked up and noticed John. "No, you don't understand... " He stated gently "Only a slave will ever remove my boots." He finished taking his shirt off and put it under his head as he flopped down onto the bed. "I will just rest my eyes for a little while. Yaaawn, I am not really that..." and Larraq was sound asleep. It took John a second or two for all that had just

happened to sink in. John looked over at the sleeping behemoth in his bed and he was elated. He silently jumped up and pumped his fist into the air mouthing "YES!" Landing in a perfect 'Aloha Elvis.' John dialogued to himself. "Now what? You've waited almost two weeks to get him into your bed and... Calm down, just calm down! He needs to rest. He shouldn't even be here in the first place, but he is... So, just sit down and wait." If he thought the empty days spent since Larraq's last visit were killers. They were a cake walk compared to this... "He's right there, you can hear him..." Larraq did not snore but he was breathing pretty heavy. John just sat on the floor across the room watching Larraq sleep. "He must have slept a week by now." But John knew it had probably only been a couple of hours. Finally he couldn't take it any longer... He got onto all fours and slowly crawled over closer to the bed. Gingerly he got near the bed and rested his chin on the mattress. He didn't think he had made any noise but Larraq lazily turned his head to meet John's eyes.

"Hi." whispered John "I didn't mean to wake you." " No, it's not your fault, I'm a very light sleeper, a consequence of being a warrior." " How are you feeling? John asked as he reached up to stroke Larraq's forehead. " I fear, I am much more tired than I wanted to admit, even to myself." " That's fine, I'm just glad your here." John said through a smile, as he continued to run his fingers through Larraq's hair. "Here, lay next to me. I should be completely rested soon." and he scooted over to make room for John. Larraq was once again breathing heavily. He was still on his back, one arm at his side the other resting on his stomach. Next to him John lay slightly turned facing him. He spent a really long time just reveling in Larraq actually being there. Without moving a muscle he let his eyes roam over everything he could see. Finally John could not help lightly kissing the cool, smooth skin of Larraq's shoulder. Tentatively John brought his hand up and placed it upon Larraq's arm. He delicately ran his fingers over the soft inside of his elbow. When Larraq did not wake, he got a bit braver. He moved his fingers gently onto his chest. Larraq had curly dark hair all across the upper part of his chest; it tapered to a thin line down to his navel where it spread out again, down... below his belt line. >From his angle, John could just barely see a slightly raised silhouette of nipple. He carefully ran a fingertip across it, instantly it expanded... He decided he had better cut it out. As much as he wanted to, he knew he must not wake Larraq. He pulled his hand back, tucking both hands under his chin he closed his eyes.

John awoke to a strange, cool sensation... Upon opening his eyes he could only see the top of Larraq's head, but he knew what he was doing. Larraq was using his tongue to lap at his nipple. He then blew onto it with his breath; once again causing the delightful, cool sensation that had woke him. He decided to lie still to see what else would happen. And he was not disappointed. Once again Larraq resumed his sneak attack with his tongue. After a couple more rounds

John couldn't keep quiet anymore. " Well, well if it isn't Sleeping Beauty..." John stretched. " I was wondering if you would ever wake." Larraq took one last nip at the nipple and propped up onto an elbow. John reached his hand up and cupped Larraq's cheek and guided him effortlessly down for a long,deep, slow kiss hello. "Are you rested?" John finally asked. Larraq smiled. "Yes, thank you for allowing me to sleep." They resumed kissing. As they both now had bare chests, John reveled in the warm of Larraq's skin, running his hands all over his new companions increasingly familiar body. Larraq was even less shy, as they were locked in the embrace; he hiked one of John's legs up onto his hip and began rubbing John's knee. Slowly he moved up to the thigh, and finally enthusiastically began kneading his buttocks. At first John enjoyed it, but as Larraq broadened his exploring to include reaching around from behind to touch in between his legs... "Hey! What's in the crate over there?" John said through a kiss. " Oh, yes! I brought you a few things." John was up and out of the bed instantly. He could barely contain his delight. " Really! You brought stuff for me?" "Yes, open it." Larraq encouraged. John didn't need to be told twice. He ripped open the top and immediately spied several more pieces of that wonderful fruit that Larraq had brought him before. Without exploring further he grabbed one and took a bite. Once again the juice ran over his chin onto his chest. He broke out into a chuckle. "Can you help me out here?" He opened his arms to expose his little dilemma, then sauntered over to Larraq sitting on the edge of the bed. Larraq placed a hand upon each of John's hips and pulled him in close. "Mmmm, yes, this will never due. You'll never pass inspection soldier like this," he stated in a very authoritative voice as he examined the mess. Seriously John responded. "Yeah, a real shame, to bad there's nothing we can do about it." Larraq looked up and locked with John's gaze until a wicked little grin crept over his face. "Yeah, too bad..." and he lowered his mouth to begin licking up the sweetness. John thrust his head back and closed his eyes. As Larraq continued his K.P. duty, John lifted the fruit to his lips and took several more bites. He had been really trying to be careful, but on the seventh bite, a huge stream of juice ran into Larraq's hair. John began to silently giggle... Slowly Larraq lifted his face, trying his best to wear a 'what did you just do?' face. This caused John to burst out into an all out belly laugh. " So, you find this funny do you soldier!?" Larraq was really trying to keep up the PK killer routine... "No, no. I didn't do it ... on purpose," John squealed and giggled as Larraq got up and began chasing him around the room. Weaving and dodging, up and over the bed. As they went around for a second lap, just as John was about to leap again onto the bed, he was tackled. Larraq grabbed the fruit and smashed it into John's hair. John grabbed a few chunks and tried to shove them into Larraq's mouth, but missed and smooshed them instead onto his neck and shoulder. Before they were done, every micron of fruit had been completely pulverized.

When the wrestling match finally had worn them out, they both lay in the middle of the floor panting. John lifted a hand and rubbed the sticky mess on his chest. Larraq reached over and picked a chunk from John's hair, as their eyes locked they simultaneously burst out laughing. Still laying on their backs on the floor John said in a silly voice "Well Stanley, this is another fine mess you've gotten me into!" In a normal tone he added. " Do you think Captain Crais would notice? I don't think it's as bad as it looks, really." Larraq's responded by knitting his eyebrows and shaking his head from side to side and giving a quick little smile. Larraq got up and started to remove his pants. John began to panic. He held up one hand as he sat

up. He was about to protest... Larraq walked into the bathroom. "Easy, Champ. He's just takin' a shower. " he said

softly under his breath.

The bathrooms on Moya were not like anything on Earth. It had all the same basic components, sink, mirror, toilet, shower, etc. But for starters everything retracted into the walls. The entire room was the shower. Upon hitting the proper mechanism on the wall, warm water flows from the ceiling. The first time D'Argo had shown this to John he had jumped in with all his clothes on and splashed around yelling "I'm singin' in the rain..." This had been one of D'Argo's first impressions of the stranger.

John slowly got up and stood by the doorway, placing a hand on each side of the jam, looking in. Larraq was magnificent! Larraq, taller than John was, but when they were horizontal this became mute. He seemed to be all legs, very muscular and well toned and that horrendous cliche 'a tight ass" was the only thing that came to mind... Running his hands through his hair caused all the muscles in Larraq's back to ripple. This sent a delicious chill up John's spine. Larraq had his back to him and was rubbing the water through his hair to remove the embedded chunks. In one smooth motion he stroked up his face, around behind his ears, down his neck, to his chest. As he reached his stomach he turned around. His eyes were closed so he was unaware of John's intense stare. He continued to rub the sticky fruit from his body. But that was not what John was looking at, his attention was focused upon the area between his legs. John had been surprised at how utterly human he looked. Considering he was from a completely different genus, there was now nothing that he could see that separated their species. Other than being uncircumcised he was exactly like John. He was now certain that Larraq had been keeping his eyes closed on purpose, maybe out of embarrassment, but he doubted it. No, it was probably to allow John time to get use to the sight of him, and it had worked. John slowly but resolutely began removing his pants. His cock was now fully erect. John was about to take the biggest leap in his life. He placed one foot through the threshold into the stream of water...

Beep beep beep. Larraq's comlink began to sound. Larraq instantly snapped opened his eyes. Without seeming to even see John, he pushed past him through the shower door. He grabbed his pants and began to shove his soaking wet body into them. He sat on the bed and did the same with the boots. As he stood, he grabbed his shirt off the bed and as he put it onto his soaking wet body, stormed out of the cell with out a word. John was, no thanks to Larraq, now under the warm water. He just stood motionless for several minutes. Eventually, since he was still covered in sticky fruit, he sighed and began to violently rub the gunk from his body. " Gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'Game Face' eh." In a corner of the shower, John broke out into another fit of semi-hysterical laughter, followed by him slowly sinking to his knees burying his head into his hands to once again weep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A variation on the episode "A Bug's Life".   
> John once again awaits the return of his new playmate...

John awoke the next morning with a huge, radiant smile splashed across his face. Lifting his arms above his head he yawned and stretched lazily. Sprawled on his back in bed he stared at the ceiling, once again thinking about his latest escapade with Larraq. What is going on? He hasn't felt this tingly since... Maybe since he first met Aeryn? No, maybe even Alex. John softly begins to hum to himself a very old, familiar song.

'Mm m mm mmm mmm...'

He quietly attempts to recall the words.

'I'm sleeping and I'm right? Right? Right?'

"Wait! I can do this..."

'I'm sleeping And I'm right in the middle of a good dream When all at once I wake up'

John sits up, now wide awake, continuing a bit louder.

'With something that keeps knocking at my brain before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head and spring up in my bed'

John jumps up and off the bed.

'Screaming out the words I've said'

He screams gleefully as he starts to jump around his cell. He continues singing, increasingly louder...

'This morning I woke up with this feeling I didn't know how to deal with And so I just decided to myself I'd hide it to my self and never talk about it It did not go worth shout When you walked in to the room'

John stops dead in his tracks... Spending about a microt pondering the next line, he even looks around, as if to see if anybody is listening... then enthusiastically continues.

'I think, I love you I think I love you So what am I so afraid of I'm afraid that I'm not sure of A love there is no cure for'

Even louder he continues on his spirited excursion around the cell.

'I think I love you Isn't that what life is made of Though it worries me to say That I've never felt this way'

He skips the next verse, opting for another rousing rendition of the chorus.

'I think I love you, So what am I so afraid of'

Now he starts to jump up and down on the bed, Screaming... Laughing...

'I'm afraid that I'm not sure of A love there is no cure for I think I love you Isn't that what life is made of Though it worries me to say That...'

Crash!! Two of the bed's legs crumpled under his weight. He instantaneously is silent, as he finds himself flat on his ass.

He then bursts out into the biggest, genuine belly laugh he has had in months. John finally forces himself to stop, because his sides began to hurt badly.

Eventually he rolls himself off the bed and stands up. Looking now at the condition of his bed, putting his hands upon his hips and shakes his head, starting to giggle again.

It took over an arn, jumping, pulling and finally kicking, to get the other legs off. When the entire bed once again was the same. Albeit lower, elevation he plopped down onto it. Testing out his newly modify accommodations caused him to once again drift mentally back to the events of the day before.

Contently laying there half asleep he spied the crate that Larraq had brought.

"Hmmm, what do you suppose Santa brought me?"

Peering into the crate once again caused a huge grin to break out upon his face. In addition to four more pieces of fruit, were two new shirts. They were the standard issue PK sleeveless gray things Aeryn always wore. He ripped his dirty, frayed one off and instantly put a new one on. Gleefully he continued his foray into the depths of the container. There were several packets of dried military food rations, he figured they had to be better than food cubes. There was also a vial filled with tiny, green capsules. They reminded John of vitamin E pills. He had no idea what these small, squishy globes were for, but he did recognize the Peace Keeper symbol for poison on the outside of the container and he knew it was not food. There was another unidentifiable object; it was small, flat and octagon shaped. He figured he would just have to ask Larraq about them the next time he showed up. Whenever that was... The last item at the bottom was a blanket. John began to remove it, but stopped when he felt a small bulge inside. Neatly, carefully wrapped within it's folds he discovered his journal and a pen... Delicately he lifted it out and held it before his eyes in disbelief, slowly he leafed through a few pages. "Yup it's my journal. But how did he know...?" Closing his eyes he clutched it to his heart, reveling in the beauty of the gesture.

Grabbing a piece of fruit he scooted back onto the bed... Slowly he began to go through all that he had previously written. What had he been thinking when he had originally composed it? That this was an acceptable, accurate account of his time on Moya? "This is total CRAP!" He couldn't believe he had actually written this. Not only was it very fragmentary and incomplete, he came across three totally inaccurate entries. "PHD must stand for -Phuck Head Duffus!" Or maybe... pretty happy dude. He was smiling again. Upon counting the blank pages he knit his brows. "37 left. Not a lot of them if I want to do this right. Better get started."

John began printing very tiny into his journal. He carefully, accurately entered ALL the events and experiences he had had since coming through the worm hole. That is except Larraq. Oh, he included Larraq and all the events leading to him being in the cell he was in now. And he even included some of the information about how and why this cell was secured. He just left out the bits about butt plugs and naked wet bodies. He still wasn't sure what to make of it himself and if he ever got home, he wasn't to sure if Dad would be ready for this. He also included sketches and diagrams of his crew mates and some of the more fantastical things and creatures that he had encountered in his new habitat. He chuckled at the thought of being on the best sellers' talk show circuit... Oprah, Dave, Jay, Jerry... NO! Lucas had nothin' on this place.

The food packets were much better when he mixed them with the nutrient rich liquid the DRD, which he now called Spot, brought each day. He tried to ration out the new food, but in just a few days it was all gone. It took twice as many days for him to fill out the journal. When he had completed it to his satisfaction, he had one blank page left.

Once again his days were filled with long intervals of nothingness, divided by quick moments of dreamless sleep. He no longer dreamed when he slept probably because it was all he did while awake. And he took showers.

He now spent long intervals in the shower. Because it fell from the entire ceiling in the bathroom, sometimes, if he closed his eyes, he imagined himself back on Earth as a kid out playing in the rain. Other times it just helped wash away the tears.

Before Larraq's last visit, John had begun taking very quick showers, fearing Larraq would return while he was nude. However, during the last encounter if it hadn't been for the sudden return of Captain Crais they would have together been wet and nude and...? He tried not to dwell on the ...? But instead focused on what he and Larraq had done together, so being in the shower also was handy for washing away cum.

John had been under the water for about 20 minutes when Larraq came into the cell. He was fully decked out in his combat uniform, pulse rifle and all. Once again John was caught by surprise while doing his daily calisthenics. But this time it was sit-ups and he was wet and nude. Larraq burst into the room and immediately heard the water. He stopped and turned his gaze towards the direction of the bathroom. John had already stopped and had sat completely up with his arms wrapped firmly about his knees. They exchanged subtle 'Hey, how are ya' head nods and smiles. Larraq seemed exacerbated. Without looking he flung the pulse rifle onto the bed. He began frantically to yanked his boots off from a standing position. He was able to get one off but as he tugged on the second, lost his balance. As he tumbled backwards, a look of panic hit his face as he continued to fall long after he had passed the estimated time of arrival for his ass to hit the bed. Finally, the lowered mattress broke his fall. He now looked like an over turned turtle, ruining his usual cool, completely in control of every situation, persona. John just quietly chuckled as he watched the comedy routine unfold before him. A boot came sailing into the shower seconds later; years of football had prepared him for this moment. As soon as Larraq was on his now bootless two feet, he began removing the many layers of uniform. As more and more bare skin was revealed John got increasingly nervous, but it was more of a nervous excitement than anything. When Larraq was almost completely bare John stood up. As Larraq walked towards the bathroom door John instinctively took a step back. Larraq stopped at the doorway; he placed an arm slightly above his head on each jam and poked his head in under the water. His eyes were now closed and he began rolling his head around and around, letting the water fill then empty from his mouth.

John just stood breathless. These unannounced arrivals of Larraq's were just too much for his shattered nervous system to handle. He had spent the last five weeks waiting for his return, and now that he was here, John just wanted to run and hide. Slowly Larraq opened his eyes. As their gazes locked John's heart once again melted. "God, he is beautiful!" Larraq had not moved into the water, John finally surmised that he would not, until he was invited in. "C... Come on in" stuttered John "the water's fine." A huge devilish grin broke out on Larraq's face as he removed his arms from the doorframe. Slowly, brazenly he strolled into the water. John gulped. Larraq's wet naked body now stood mere inches away from his. If he hadn't bent, ever so slightly at the waist, Larraq's huge cock would have jabbed him in the stomach. Looming over John now, Larraq just impishly smiled down at him. John smiled back, but then brought his eyes and attention down to the penis before him. The decision John had come to five weeks ago now became reality. Slowly he reached a tentative hand out to touch it, simultaneously lowering himself down to his knees. Opening his mouth he sucked the whole thing in and closed his lips around it, which caused him to immediately pull it out. "Man, gotta watch that gag reflex." John thought as he tried again, but this time only putting the tip into his mouth.

The soft, spongy sensation of the head was a bit of a surprise to John. Even though he had one of his own and had played with it plenty, especially since living here, compared to fingertips, the nuances your tongue can experience are utterly amazing. Being John had received head numerous times from several different girls, he knew just what and what not to do...

As John lost himself in the rhythmic sucking and pulling at Larraq's manhood, Larraq just stood looking down in a state of shock. Larraq had always prided himself at being a very skilled lover, but never in his life had he ever thought to do such a thing... Perhaps he had misjudged this John Crichton; he had perceived him unfamiliar with the ways of pleasuring another male... But this, this thing that was being done to him now, was like nothing he had ever experienced before. And if he didn't stop John soon, he would be finished before he had even begun. Gently Larraq lowered a hand onto John's head, immediately John stopped. As Larraq's hand caressed his cheek he slowly stood, the hand continued to guide John's lips to meet and join his. Between the shower water and their own juices combining, it was a very hot, wet, sloppy kiss.

Because Larraq had to bend slightly to kiss John, there erect cocks were now also greeting each other; enthusiastically rubbing up against the other, like they too were old friends.

Larraq could stand it no longer... He broke free and silently holding John's hands, walked backwards out from the water. As they entered the middle of the room the spell was broken as Larraq tripped over his own boot. Once again, a now wet, aggravated Larraq lay sprawled across the floor, John held both hands to his mouth trying to contain the laugh within. "You find this very amusing, do you?" Larraq questioned, through knit eyebrows. "Yeah," snicker... "Yeah I do." and John could not contain himself any longer. Upon hearing the laughter reigning forth from John, Larraq grabbed his legs and tackled him to the floor. After a bit of wrestling and flopping about, they finally made it onto the bed. Larraq's curiosity got the better of him. "What happened to your bed?" "Uh, Saturday Night Fever meets Monday Nitro." was John's smart-ass response. Larraq was getting use to John not directly answering some questions and decided not to pursue it, he had much more important things to spend his precious time on. And commenced by once again, collecting John up into his arms for another kiss.

Now that they were finally naked, Larraq wasted no time in learning every part of John... He used his hands to roam over; around and between anything he was allowed to explore. This puzzled him; John had done that exquisite new thing to his genitals, yet John would not let himself be touched there? Finally Larraq could not stand it any longer, he was tired of having his hand guided, pushed and once even slapped away.

"John? I am puzzled about something?" he began. "M mm mm," John answered, from behind the ear he was now nuzzling. "No seriously. Now stop!" and he pulled John up to face him. "Why will you not let me touch between your legs?"

Through a blush John mumbled something incoherent.

"In the water" Larraq pointed towards the shower. "You did something I have never even dreamed of... Yet when I wish to give you pleasure, you slap my hand. Why?" John took a deep breath into his lungs... "I told you before, I've never been with a guy before." Larraq looked puzzled. "Where I come from it's one of the things we, Err, do... You know, with a mate." "So this thing you did... You have done it before?" John sighed "Yeah! I mean... Well, I've had it done TO me tons of times, I've just never, you know been on offense." Larraq let out a huge warm laugh. "What's so fuckin' funny?" John was starting to feel very self-conscious. Larraq stopped "You are a very curious creature John Crichton." "Now what's that, suppose to mean?" John snapped. Larraq explained it to him, verbally.

After John understood Larraq's mind a bit better, Larraq asked. "So, will you now allow me full access to your body?" 'Gulp' was all John could say, but he scooted onto his back. He then crossed both arms over his tightly closed eyes, so that Larraq could 'have his way with him'. Just as Larraq was about to make contact... "Only from the front! No back door passes, Got it!" and John was once again motionless and silent.

Larraq spent several moments just taking in the beauty of Johns body. "Hmm, Where to begin?" he thought as a wicked little grin, John was not privy to, spread across his face.

Larraq began by applying soft, light kisses all over his collar bone, slowly moving down to the nipples, applying his slick tongue to each. Shivers ran through John as kisses were placed upon his tummy. Larraq continued using his tongue, dipping it into his navel repeatedly. This was almost more than John could bear, he had always been very ticklish and his senses were raw. His feelings of trepidation and fear were overpowered quickly by his even stronger feelings of lust.

Finally it was Larraq who couldn't take it any longer, and headed south. As he reached his hand out to grasp the now fully erect penis. John sucked in his breath, but remained motionless with his arms tightly over his face. Larraq continued to restrain himself a bit, by just holding it in his grip. Gently he began pumping it slowly. John could feel Larraq's breath and knew what was next... Like a lollipop Larraq lapped at the tip of John's cock, marveling, as John had done, at it's wondrous texture. When he felt John relax a bit, he continued his puppy licks down along the shaft. After he had fully explored it's entire length, he pulled the entire head into his mouth, and remembering what John had done to him, began sucking and rolling his tongue simultaneously over the head. John was now lost in the moment, he lowered his arms from his face. Grasping Larraq by the hair, without uttering a sound, he guided the novice as best he could. Because this was completely new to Larraq, he didn't quit have the timing and rhythm of the sucking and pumping. John who was now absorbed in watching the entire event, reached down to help, by grasping his own cock. Larraq instinctively caressed his balls, and continued sucking and licking, only having to be told once to watch the teeth. As the rhythm increased Larraq could feel the penis in his mouth harden and swell ever so slightly and as John rolled his hips forward, he murmured "I'm cumming!" Larraq had no idea what this meant and disregarded the warning. As the warm, white liquid rushed into Larraq's mouth, a little throaty moan escaped John's lips. Without hesitation Larraq swallowed the salty fluid, realizing mid stream what "I'm cumming!" meant. Still holding Larraq's head by one hand John coaxed him away from his cock. Placing his cheek onto John's thigh Larraq smiled and wiped his mouth.

The two men stayed like this for several minutes lost in there own worlds. Larraq was reveling in all the wonders taught to him by this inferior human. Maybe he had misjudged this creature? John thoughts were also on what had just transpired. But he was pondering just how far he was going to allow all of this to go... Larraq maneuvered himself behind John and in the classic spoon position they fell asleep.

When Larraq woke John was lying on his right side, turned almost onto his stomach. His right leg was straight but the left hip was bent at a 90-degree angle. He was breathing very deeply. Tentatively Larraq began to rub his hand over John's cool back. As John continued to sleep Larraq moved down to that gorgeous ass. He squeezed and kneaded it gently. John was slowly stirring but remained in that delicious state between waking and sleep. Larraq cuddled in close, pressing his body to John's backside. He continued roaming his hand around and down John's buttocks and thigh. He gradually increased the range to include slightly grazing his scrotum. John continued to remain in a pleasant state of slight delirium. Larraq was now blatantly including John's balls in the ass/thigh fondling expedition. Increasing his reach he was now able to include John's cock. As he stroked John from below, John began instinctively to grind his ass rhythmically into Larraq's forearm. Larraq whispered. "Can you reach your cock, yourself?" A very quite "Yeah." was John's reply as he used his right hand to take over the masturbation. Larraq pulled his hand away for just a moment. When it returned it had a mouthful of spit on it... Larraq delicately slathered the spit onto John's anus. Ever so slowly he eased his middle finger in. John's first reaction was to clench, but Larraq did not move and in no time John had relaxed and began again jacking off. With only the tip of his finger inserted, he began to wiggle it back and forth slightly. A tiny groan escaped John's lips, he was reeling, and an unbelievably delicious sensation almost like vertigo overcame him. Larraq did not penetrate any deeper; he just increased the motion. But by the time John was ready to cum Larraq was inserting about half of his finger into and out of John's ass. After John had shot his wad into a tee shirt, he was quickly collected up into the tender arms of Larraq. Larraq knew that if this really was John's first experience with a male he had better make him feel protected. John clung to Larraq for dear life, as a whirlwind of emotions swept through his brain. "Was he now a fag? Wow, that was great! Oh my God, how disgusting! I've never cum like that before! What would dad think? Man, that blew my mind!"

As John increasingly began returning to the here and now the feelings that came forth the strongest were those of happiness and peace. Realizing he had a genuine attraction and affection for Larraq helped John finally come to a decision about their relationship and the future of his heterosexuality. Meanwhile, Larraq had resumed his own assault on John's senses, beginning at his neck. Almost immediately John began to return the kisses passionately... Once again completely entwined and totally exhausted they dozed off.

It was John who roused first this time. Looking over at the snoozing man next to him he was again filled with a mixture of emotions, but calmly he sorted through them. Concluding that, as long as he was in this cell, he would hold nothing back from Larraq, not his emotions, his thoughts and now not even his body. John had to piss, so he quietly got up. The cool empty space in the bed caused Larraq to stir. John stood in the bathroom doorway and watched him as he stretched and yawned like a big ol' cat in the sun. "Good morning Sunshine." John said. " Morning? No it's not morning..." Larraq commented casually, "But it is GOOD!" as another yawn escaped his grinning face. The DRD had earlier delivered John's rations. He was now collecting them up. " Would you like some breakfast?" Now Larraq was propped onto an elbow. "In my uniform..." and he nodded towards the crumpled pile of cloth, leather and metal on the floor. "What in here?" John asked as he picked it up and brought it to Larraq. >From within one pocket came forth several more packets of military rations, from another a flask, and a third held several long red vegetable tubers. John had had these before, Zhaan was very fond of them and would procure them whenever possible. "I'll take a Roobzee. Thanks. " and John bit down into the crunchy, nutty flavored root. "So John Crichton, what have you been up to since I was here the last time?" Larraq said through sips of nourishment. John finally was able to thank Larraq for all the provisions and surprises in the crate. He expressed his deep gratitude for the gesture, especially how much it had meant to him to receive his journal. "How did you know about my journal?" John asked. "Aeryn Sun told me about it." was his casual reply. "But I thought Aeryn thinks I'm dead, at your hands no less?" He responded with surprise. "Yes. This is true." "You mean Aeryn actually speaks to you, even though you killed me?" John was getting very confused and agitated. " Why yes, of course she speaks to me, she is now under my command." John couldn't believe what he was hearing; Aeryn is no longer contaminated that was great, but she has forgotten all about him and what they shared.

What John did not know and that Larraq purposely did not share, was that Aeryn Sun now did know that John Crichton lives, and she was helping him in his plan...

Larraq just explained that she had been very sad for a long time, but that as a soldier she understood why he had been killed and came to accept it. Somehow Larraq's answers made just enough sense to John that he accepted them.

When Larraq had finished eating he started collecting up all his stuff that had been strewn everywhere. " I have a little time yet...," he said as he began dressing. " This journal of yours, was it as important as Officer Sun said it was to you?" " Yes, God yes! It contained all my notes and sketches from my experience aboard Moya. I have added much much more to it since then." he said through a smile. "Would you like to see?" John also had dressed, well he put his pants on, and was now sitting on the edge of the bed next to Larraq leafing through his journal. Larraq would have him stop occasionally to explain something that had caught his eye, he could not read the strange scribblings, but he was very interested in the pictures. When John reached the end a big smile filled Larraq's face. "What?" John tentatively asked. " I do not see a drawing of the gift I have given you John Crichton?" " Yeah well... I don't... Um, I mean... It's just...What the hell is it anyway!" he finally blurted out. Larraq lets out a huge laugh. " Have you located the button on the handle?" " Yeah." said John meekly " And you still do not know what to do with it?" Larraq asked slyly. " Does it have to do with, what we, Um, you know, did today?" A knowing smile and nod was the answer given by Larraq. A blush was John's only reply.

Larraq kissed his forehead and began putting his boots on.

"Will you return soon?" John asked quietly realizing that this visit was really over. " Well, it is hard to say... I always come whenever I can, as soon as I can." Seriously Larraq continued. "There are things going on board this vessel that do not concern you as yet, but I will come back for you as soon as it is safe."

He then gathered John up for a final embrace.

No beeping combadge this time, they parted in the traditional Earth way, with hugs, kisses and good-byes. John even stood by the door and waved as he watched Larraq disappear down the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A variation on the episode "A Bug's Life".   
> John revisits an old friend and tries out a new toy...

Over the next two days after Larraq had been to once again see him, John had spent reveling in the

memories. He just couldn't get over how quickly and strongly he had bonded to this man, and an alien to boot. If they were back on Earth they would have been buds! Hangin' out; drinkin' beer, watchin' the game, shootin' the bull... probably about chicks but certainly not as lovers. John often missed his home terribly, but every once in a while, something very specific to his current situation, caused him to pause and reflect at his luck at being right where he was. Now was one of those times. He knew he would never trade anything for the intimacies he and Larraq share. He did however, want the hell out of this cell!

What was that he said as he left? 'I will be back for you when it's safe.'

"What the fuck does that mean?"

John said the last part of his thought out loud.

He made a mental note to remember to ask Larraq about that when he came...

"God what's gonna happen the next time he's here?"

John thought with a grimace, noting that how with each visit, the intimacy that he and Larraq shared compounds it's self exponentially.

As he lay on the bed one evening looking at the gift Larraq had left. He reflected on his own previous experiences with anal sex. It was with Alex. He had hinted a couple times to her, for them to try it, and was finally allowed to put his thumb onto her anus during doggie style vaginal sex, but that was all Alex would go for. She got really squeamish whenever he even brought it up. So he had eventually just given up. He didn't know why he wanted to do it so badly, but he did. A couple times his buddies had made references to it, and they seemed to think it was great. He just played along, when it happened, like he too was an old pro at it.

Then one night she rented a porno. Since Alex only had a TV in the living room they always watched them on the couch. This particular video had an anal sex theme throughout. John just thought it was just a coincidence, and nothing more. Until she pulled out a towel, wrapped within it was some lube, and her vibrator. John smiled thinking about that purple thing... "The Workhorse" he had called it teasingly. He knew she had it, but they had never used it together before. A shy grin escaped Alex's face as she showed him what she had. A huge grin had filled John's face as he took note of the inventory. Without a word they embraced, hungrily kissing. John then placed the towel under her bottom. She opened her legs as he squirted some lube onto his fingers. He rubbed it onto her pussy and applied some more to his fingers. As he reached down again, she hoisted her legs back even more to expose herself to him. He gingerly placed his middle finger upon the opening... ever so slowly he eased his finger in. He then took the thumb of his other hand and put it onto her clit. A low moan had escaped her lips as he began to simultaneously work each area. When he was certain she was totally into it... He removed his hands and grabbed The Workhorse. Applying more lube, he eased it in and turned it on. Now Alex was fondling her breasts and louder, stronger sounds were escaping her mouth. He couldn't stand the wait any longer. He told her to hold the vibrator in so he could smear the goo onto his dick. Once the vibrator was removed and silenced he positioned himself at her now open, willing back door. Slowly he eased in. A grimace had come over her face and he stopped. Putting his thumb back onto her clit he resumed rubbing. He could feel her relax and he continued on in. Once totally engulfed by her, he again stayed motionless, continuing however to rub the clit. He knew from what his buddies had said that it took a little while to adjust. Slowly he began tiny movements. As Alex's responses dictated, he increased the rhythm, until he was fully thrusting in and out of her. Alex had adjusted her legs so that they were completely together now, with her feet behind his neck. 'God, this was so cool!' She was now rubbing herself, her orgasm probably woke the whole apartment building. He could feel himself getting close now too. Just as he did, he let out a small, almost inaudible moan and pumped his juice into her. Once they had cleaned up, they grabbed the afghan from the couch and cuddled together on the floor.

Alex. He had hardly even thought of her since arriving on Moya.

"Well, to her too, I am dead." with a sigh John got up and went into the bathroom to take a piss.

Upon returning back at the bed, he decided to remove his clothes. He folded them and placed them onto the floor. Being he was alone, he concluded that it was probably to far of a reach... and decided to kneel on the mattress. Taking the Gift, he hit the button and out squirted the lubricant. He wiped it from the device and reached back and smeared it on his ass hole. Now on his elbows with his tail in the air, he hit the button again and reaching around back he brought the strange metal object towards the entrance of his anus. Slowly he eased it into himself. He got it about half way and pulled it out. It was too big.

"No no you just gotta get it past the fat part."

He activated more lube and tried again. This time with a bit of persistence he got it in. Once it was past the largest part he contracted down around the narrower base. It wasn't bad at all. John had a slight feeling of being open, but no pain, no discomfort, actually kinda OK.

" Hmmm, go figure? "

Tentatively John wiggled his pelvis around a bit, testing it out, seeing if he would be punctured if

he moved. Intellectually he knew this was impossible, but he had never shoved a six-inch chunk of metal up his ass before... Eventually he was able to stand.

"Wow, this feels pretty damn good."

He grasped his penis into his hand, upon contact with himself the device sent a jolt of pleasure through Johns body via his ass.

"Whoa, so there is more to this little fucker than meets the eye."

He once again took hold and began masturbating. The sensations were unbelievable. John weaved his way to the door jam in order to hold himself up.

As he got closer to cumming he aimed himself towards the shower, still clutching at the jam. When he was spent, the mechanism had once again returned to it's dormant state, no longer sending jolts of energy... and John could swear it had felt like it had gotten bigger?

Yanking it from himself, he flung it carelessly onto the shower floor. Entering the room not far behind, he activated the water. He was so tired, he only took a quick shower and plopped down onto the bed totally soaking wet.

Instantly he was a sleep, a huge grin filled his face.

" Crichton! Crichton! Wake up Crichton! " Slowly he opened his eyes, a bit disoriented...

" Crichton! I'm getting you out of here." He sat up and turned sluggishly towards the voice.

" Come on, let's go! " Looking now at the door, his brain just couldn't make sense of it...

" Where, where is Larraq?" John questioned.

" Larraq. Larraq is dead!" was Aeryn's calm reply.

As the grayness engulfed John he could hear someone screaming; very far off in the distance and just as his head hit the floor he realized it was coming from him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A variation on the episode "A Bug's Life". The soap opera continues...

The door to the cell opened.

Quietly, walking in, trying hard to keep to a minimum the noise the boots made. The intruder paused just inside the door and stopped to gaze down upon a sleeping John Crichton. Continuing on into the room, carefully setting the pulse rifle up against the back wall, moved into the bathroom, to the toilet to be specific.

After relieving it's bladder, on the way out of the room, the intruder noticed a small, strange object lying upon the shower floor.

It was a long, curious item, made from some kind of metal. After walking over and picking it up the intruder examining it and exited the room.

Now, standing above the sleeping John Crichton, a smile broke out upon it's face. Warm affection for this strange creature filled it's heart. Never, would the intruder probably completely understand this Human, but it sure was an adventure trying. They had been through so much together since they had first met on this Leviathan prison ship called Moya. Certainly this path that they were now on together was far from finished. Looking down at the metal object confirmed this.

Quietly. "John. John. Wake up John."

Bending down placing a hand upon John's forehead; it felt very cool to the touch, but it was also damp, even a bit clammy. Something was wrong.

"John. John are you all right? Wake up!" The intruder began to shake John.

With a start John jerked awake. Looking up, an expression of shock flooded his face.

"Larraq? I, I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed in alarm.

" Not today." the amused soldier chortled. Then he saw that John was wearing a very serious expression. " What is the matter, you do not look well John, are you ill?"

"Ill... I mean... Aeryn... Um... You..." John wasn't making any sense.

"Stop. Slow down. What about Aeryn? What did you mean, you thought I was dead?"

"I mean Aeryn, she was here. She said I had to go with her, she had a gun. She said you were DEAD!" the last statement caused Johns face to wrench up into a horrible grimace and he began to cry.

"No, no Aeryn Sun has not been here. You must have imagined it?" Was his response as he now stroked the head cradled in his arms.

"No! No she was here. Aeryn was here. I clearly remember it." John insisted. "She was standing in that doorway." and he pointed towards the entrance to emphasize his point.

" Well, I can assure you Aeryn Sun has not been anywhere near this doorway." Larraq said in a slight chuckle. "She has been on the planet we are now orbiting for 6 solar days."

John's tears immediately stopped and a look of confusion again spread across his face.

Larraq continued, "You must have dreamed Officer Sun had come here, perhaps to rescue you. I, I take it you two were close?"

"Yeah. I mean no. Well, there were a couple of times... but I guess no, we weren't that close." John was getting very agitated. "But it was so real... Are you sure she wasn't here?"

"Well, if what you say is true... How could she have been here, if I am now here." He was smiling again at John.

John looked back at him, still very bewildered.

"Do you wish me dead John Crichton? Is that why you are so upset? That I am here and Aeryn is not?" Larraq no longer wore a smile.

"No. No, that's just it. Aeryn was here to break me out and I didn't even care, because, because I thought I had lost YOU!" He now had Larraq firmly grasped by the shoulders.

Larraq again wore a huge grin as he pulled John in for a kiss. Upon contact with Larraq, John's emotions went ballistic; he began hungrily sucking, biting, grabbing and clawing at Larraq with his mouth and with his hands. The frenzied passion ignited Larraq as well, and the two men began frantically ripping each other's clothes off, all the while, trying not to break contact with their mouths. When they were both completely naked, prone upon the mattress, they continued the frenzied maul, grinding their bodies together till they were battered and bruised. Larraq was on the bottom and in a raspy, panting voice said into John's ear. "Enter me."

John continued kissing him, but was finally now, less frantic. He reached up and spat into his right hand. Without hesitation he brought it down between Larraq's spread legs and smeared it onto his anus. He slid his middle finger in. Larraq arched his back and spread his legs wider. John had eased his finger in as far as it would go and began rhythmically pumping it in and out of Larraq's ass hole. With a little bit of shifting, John was now off to one side and Larraq was holding himself behind his knees to give John easier access. John then tried to add a second finger. As they continued making out, Larraq found the Gift and activated it. Holding it up, John removed his fingers and scooped off some of the clear lubricant from the device. With ease he slipped two fingers in and resumed his finger fucking.

Staring now intensely into each others eyes, so much was spoken with out needing words... When John couldn't wait any longer, he pulled his fingers out. He repositioned himself once again between Larraq's legs. This time he activated the device himself. With a hand full of clear goo and Larraq now holding himself spread eagle before him, John slathered his cock. Taking just a moment or two, he stopped his advance to stroke himself, taking in the sight before him. Lust permeated the room; the air was thick with the smell of it. John reached out, nostrils flaring, jaw clenched, and took hold of Larraq's testicles, still forcefully pulling on his own penis. Somewhere in the back of John's mind, he knew that at this moment anyway, he had total control over this man beneath him. It was almost an animalistic, hunter/prey kind of bond.

Now with Larraq's balls under his palm, he positioned himself at the entrance. With one quick jab, he was engulfed. Holding himself motionless he began kneading the two orbs methodically, never removing his intense gaze from Larraq. Larraq responded by lifting his ass open, even wider. This sent John over the edge, he began to wildly thrust himself into and out of Larraq's hot, wet hole.

"God, this feels great!" both men thought simultaneously.

Larraq now let go of his right leg, so John held it in place with his free hand. Larraq spat into his hand and reached down and began rhythmically yanking on his own cock. John then removed his hand from Larraq's balls and held onto the other leg, he then repositioned Larraq so that his calves rested on John's biceps. He was now able to pump even harder and deeper. John still wore an intense grimace, but it was no longer out of a feeling of dominance or control over Larraq. It had been so very long since John had had intercourse of any kind, he could feel himself moving to that delicious precipice, and he was concentrating on not cumming, not yet. As he was focused on what Larraq was going to think of him if he came so soon, a breathy moan escaped Larraq while white semen shot onto his stomach.

"Well, so much for that..." John briefly thought.

The sight of Larraq's release was more than John could endure, as Larraq ejaculated, he could feel the sphincter muscle tighten around his own probing cock. Within moments he too had exploded, but his was buried deep within Larraq's rectum. Gently, carefully he lowered Larraq's legs down to the bed, trying not to pull out. Larraq reached down with his hands around the still plugged opening.

"OK." was all he said and John pulled out.

Larraq quickly got up and off the bed and moved into the bathroom.

He emerged several minutes later to find John still panting, but he was now lying on the mattress flat on his back with a raised arm flopped over his face. Larraq held in his hands one of John's gray tee shirts. It was damp and Larraq gently used it to sponge off John's genitalia. With the cleanup complete, John scooted over to make room for his lover. Entwining together once again to exchange tender, passionate kisses.

John's whole body was singing. Maybe it was the months of abstinence? Maybe it was the incarceration in this cell? Or maybe it was the slow, subtle seduction between himself and Larraq that had built up to this event. John did not know? What he did know, was that he had just had the 'fuck of a lifetime.' They kissed and caressed for quite a while. John especially reveled in the wonder of it all. He no longer was shy or ashamed of his intimacy with Larraq, he eagerly allowed him to suck and grope anywhere he desired. Still however, he was tentative to return the caresses in Larraq's most intimate places.

When they were finally satiated, albeit temporarily, John pulled back, laying himself back down onto the bed. He lifted his arms and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, rubbing and scratching. A huge yawn escaped his mouth.

"Hey, your not the one who's been on duty 38 arns straight." Larraq chuckled as a yawn of his own escaped.

"Maybe not, but you are some Fuck, let me tell you!" John answered amusingly.

"This word you use, it is curious?" He had now propped onto one elbow next to John. "Fuck. You seem to use it to mean many different things, do you not?"

"Yeah, it's the greatest word in the English language!" John was now chuckling.

"It's an noun; you dumb Fuck. As a verb: quit fucking around. An adverb; that is so fucking cool! An adjective The fuck faced bastard. It's anther noun; what the fuck is that? It is an all-encompassing statement onto itself; Fuck! Depending on where you place the emphasis. Yes, it is a very versatile little word. Besides it being our main expression for the act we just Um, you know, did together."

John was now blushing. " You know... I fucked you... Er, We fucked."

Larraq was now the one blushing. "You certainly did John Crichton, you certainly did."

John awoke to the most delicious blow job. Larraq was kneeling beside the still broken bed, going to town on John's dick. He could feel Larraq trying to edge his finger into his crack, so he opened his legs apart a bit and let him in. Vertigo again flooded his entire being as Larraq pumped and sucked expertly with deft fingers and mouth. He could feel himself constrict around Larraq's digit as he reached climax. Larraq's mouth action stopped after all the juice had been drained from him, but he continued thrusting away with his finger. Remembering what Larraq had done, he hoisted his knees up. Larraq pulled out only long enough to reposition his hand underneath John's thigh. Grabbing himself, John's feet were now positioned well over his head, Larraq had eased a second finger into John's butt. He then lowered his face down and began to lap at John's balls between thrusts. John was openly moaning now and his dick was beginning to harden again. Larraq was able to squeeze a third finger into the now sloppy, open hole.

He couldn't take it any longer... "Fuck me!" Demanded John.

Larraq didn't need to be told twice... He continued lapping at John's sack, while he simultaneously applied lubricant to his own engorged cock. Larraq quickly stood and located himself on the bed between John's open ass cheeks; deftly he maneuvered the head, pressing it against the wet, willing opening. He used his free hand to grab both of John's ankles, he held them together all the while his throbbing cock was straining at the entrance to John. Slowly he began to ease the tip in.

Beep Beep Beep

He was up and off the bed instantly. Before John could even get his legs down, Larraq was almost half dressed. Neither man said a word. As Larraq finished dressing, John just stared at the ceiling. He couldn't bear to watch him turn into the PK killing machine he so much despised. He just lay motionless until the room was silent and he knew he was once again alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A variation on the episode "A Bug's Life". The soap opera gets even hotter... maybe too hot!

Once again all alone in the cell John continued to lay completely still on the bed. The same bed that had just a few moments ago also   
contained Larraq. The spot where he had just been was still warm and the indent of his head was still in the pillow.

John curled on his side into a ball, wrapping his arms about himself. Perhaps he did this because his sweat soaked body from their lovemaking was now cooled off and he was chilled or maybe to bring comfort as confusion, sadness and anger filled him? Whatever the reason, with the tracks of his tears dried upon his cheeks, this was how John drifted off to sleep.

He was awake now but continued to keep his eyes shut. On his tummy with his face buried into the pillow, he ran the events of yesterday over in his mind... Larraq had been on the verge of entering him when the com badge had sounded. Breathing in deeply he could smell a slight whisper of Larraq on the pillow. The distinct scent of his male spice caused a sigh to escape John. He began rubbing his forehead and face into the pillow, continuing to take deep lung fulls of the scent in. He could feel his cock harden, continuing to rub his face into the pillow he slowly raised himself to a wide straddled, kneeling position. With his ass now high in the air, John imagined Larraq looking down upon him like this, from behind. The thought sent a glorious shudder through his whole body.

John had never before conceived himself having sex with another man. He had not understood what two men could possibly do that was as good as with a woman. He now had a much better grasp of the concept. As he had drifted asleep last night he had been once again filled with a multitude of conflicting emotions. Today they were all sorted. He ached to touch Larraq. But it was more than physical release he was after; he longed to just be able to be with him, to talk to him, to know him. Was he in love?

John had always thought he had known what that had meant, he and Alex had been in love, but this was different, not better, just different. So he concluded that yes, he was in love with Larraq. But he was confused as to why. Hell, he didn't know anything about him; not one God damn personal thing, other than he had a voracious sexual appetite. How can you be in love with someone and not know anything about them? But, he was...

It bugged John a lot that Larraq always had the upper hand. Besides let's not forget that it was because of him that he was even alive or got food, etc. He also controlled when they were together, even what they did together. John had always, to a point, controlled those things in previous relationships... Until now. John had even shared his journal, so Larraq knew a bit about him. Well, he intended to remedy the situation during their next visit.

As John continued his little fantasy of being watched from behind, he groped around until he found the gift. Activating it, he carefully inserted it into his anus. For a few moments he just focused on the sensations it created, the strange feeling of being filled, open,   
stretched. He did kinda like it...

He wondered what it would be like when it was Larraq inside him... Would it hurt? Larraq was much, much bigger than this silly metal thing. Would he want to stop and make Larraq pull out, or would he too cry out from the pleasure? He wasn't sure which scenario scared him the most, disappointing Larraq or becoming totally queer. 

 

John's right arm was wrapped around the infamous Larraq scented pillow. With the other, he reached down and ran a light finger over his balls. The gift sent a shivery tingle of pleasure right through him. When he recovered from the unsettling, initial jolt of this, he continued to slowly rub his middle finger over his dangling sack. He could feel the tingling intensify as he increased the pressure, but   
he also could feel something else. He was actually being stretched, stretched open, wide open. Why? At first he was puzzled, then he even guffawed out loud as he realized that this was so he would be made ready for Larraq...

At this delightful realization he grabbed his cock and began to pump with wild abandonment. In no time he had shot his load right onto   
the bed. Exhausted he collapsed into the sticky mess.

Upon waking moments later, he snickered. He had not only disregarded any concern for where he had ejaculated, he had actually caused himself to pass out, albeit for only a few moments, but he had passed out none the less. Hesitantly lifting himself again onto all fours, he reached back and removed the item protruding from his butt. He carefully flung it across the floor; it went spinning into the   
shower. As he got off the bed he removed the bedding and followed right behind with the soiled armload.

He had returned to his routine of masturbating daily, but this time always with the gift inserted. He wanted to make sure that when   
Larraq returned he would be ready. More than once he had pondered if he was doing this more for Larraq or for himself? He concluded that it didn't matter, he was and that's all that mattered. And it was working, the more he did it, the less painful it was to insert the darn thing. However, he still worried about being able to take in all of Larraq, "I mean the boy was huge..."

"Hello John" Larraq's voice said.

But Larraq was not there; the voice came from the com badge on Spot.

"Where are you? Oh, Hi. Where are you?" John answered, sounding far more desperate than he wanted too.

" I am with Pilot, I just wanted to tell you I will be down to see you in three solar days." John could sense the smile on Larraq's face   
as he said this.

" I just wanted to give you time, for you to be ready for me..."

John knew what that meant, but he decided to play dumb.

" Ready for you? What's there to prepare?" with a shrug he said. "OK, I'll tidy up the joint, maybe take a shower. But hey, if you   
want anything other than food cubes you'll have to bring them yourself, can't just go shopping ya know... So, see ya in three days, I'll be home."

John could sense the hesitation and dejection in Larraq's voice.

"Yes, yes John that is, um what I meant. Yes by all means tidy up, and I'll see you in three days." Larraq's disappointment was immense.

John was going to say that he really knew what being ready meant, but Spot scooted away.

He felt bad. His little prank had backfired. He however, ultimately concluded that in three days Larraq would know the truth and all would be fine.

He also decided to not touch himself during these next three days. If he wasn't ready for Larraq by now, he never would be, besides the delicious anticipation of Larraq's return would enhance things that much more.

The next two days seemed to go by in slow motion; he was a whirlwind of erotic, sexual emotions. But, upon rising on the third day, he was completely calm, maybe too calm. It was probably more from fear and trepidation than from lust filled desire, but that was still there too.

He had tidied up three days ago, so the only thing to do today was to bathe. He did this immediately upon rising. He then dressed and spent the next few hours switching from sitting completely still upon the bed in deep thought, to pacing the room like a caged animal or   
pissing. God, he peed a lot when he was nervous.

It was during one of his tranquil moments on the bed that the door swung open. John was startled from his thoughts. Larraq tentatively walked in as John looked up he saw that Larraq was caring a bouquet of flowers. John's mouth actually fell open as he realized what was happening. A small smirk spread across his mouth, then a grin filled his face, from there it turned into a giggle and finally a huge laugh filled the room. Larraq had expected a response from John, but not this. His first instinct to the laughter was to pull back and run, but he held his ground. He then noticed John was not laughing at him, he was just laughing. Perhaps at the flowers, it was after all a silly idea. Zhaan had once told him how on John's planet, flowers were sometimes given to a mate on special joyous occasions or as a token of apology. He had thought them appropriate, but apparently by John's reaction to them, they were not.

John noticed the mortified look on Larraq's face. He choked back the next laugh and went over to him. He took the flowers from his hands and placed a light kiss upon Larraq's cheek.

"Thank you, there lovely." He said softly "I have never received flowers before." He raised them to his face and inhaled deeply.

A huge choking cough was the next sound in the room.

John had not intentionally done this to break the tension in the air, but it worked. Larraq immediately rushed over to the doubled over   
John, and helped him to the bed. As John wheezed and gasped for air, Larraq filled a container full of water and handed it to him. John took it and without hesitating placed the flowers into it. Larraq was now the one to laugh.

" No John the water was for you, to drink, to help you to stop coughing, not for the frelling plants." They both broke out into laughter, and John turned a couple shades of deep red, and his coughing stopped.

Carefully John placed the flowers onto the floor and stood, reaching for Larraq.

Placing a hand on each side of his face he pulled him towards his mouth. As lips collided and smacked, Larraq's hands fastened onto John's face. Tongues were now eagerly pushing, lapping, probing, and delving into each other's hot wet mouths. Hungrily, almost desperately they explored these portals for a long, long time. It wasn't until Larraq noticed the strong taste of blood, did he pull   
back from John and stop kissing.

They shyly smiled at each other. John leaned in again to delicately place a kiss upon Larraq's liquid mouth. Larraq responded in kind,   
but now with much calmer emotions. Looking into the others loving eyes, with open mouths and each lower lip and chin touching the others, the two men languidly let just the tips of their tongues swirl round and round; teasing, tasting, caressing, speaking volumes   
without a word uttered.

After several minutes of this banter between their tongues, John maneuvered both hands down to Larraq's chest, pausing to bestow   
attention at the nipples kneading, pinching and rubbing them eagerly. Larraq let out a throaty sound of approval and moved his hands into the same position on John's body.

Instantly the game began, whatever John's hands did, Larraq mirrored it. John continued to roam over the torso unaware that Larraq was mimicking his every touch. When John finally realized what was going on, he moved his hands down to Larraq's ass. Reaching way back around to get a good strong grip on it. Now they were locked in a delicious grab ass embrace, grinding there fully clothed erect crotches together along with their tongues.

John decided that this was his chance for once to control the situation. He pushed himself away from Larraq and held out his hands   
signaling him to stay.

"Take off all your clothes Larraq!" John softly but sternly stated.

A look of absolute shock came over Larraq's face; no one other than a superior officer had ever spoken to him in a tone as John just had. A huge grin filled his face as he nodded his response. Gripping the edges of his shirt he began hoisting it off his body.

"Slower! Slower please. I want, I want to savor just looking at you." John said.

So Larraq took his sweet time removing every stitch.

John just stood propped against the wall with his arms crossed, trying very hard to contain his emotions, because what he really   
wanted to do was to rip his clothes off simultaneously. But, he knew he had started something and he needed to finish what he had begun...

When Larraq was buck naked, erect penis waving he asked "Now what, John?"

John gulped and cleared his throat. " Well, to be honest I'm not sure. Give me a minute, OK."

Larraq's response was to smile wickedly and begin to fondle and pinch at a nipple. Lasciviously staring back at John, Larraq seemed to be taunting him to continue this little game, if he dared.

John gulped and began to slowly remove his own clothing. He did his very best to imitate the male dancers he had seen on TV. But instead of that silly song usually associated with strip tease. He heard the Rod Stewart refrain that had been playing in his head for the last three days. "Come on angel my hearts on fire... Tonight's the night... gonna be all right... and nobody's gonna stop us now... ! " Because he was so nervous, John had his eyes closed throughout most of his little number, but he eventually loosened up and started to enjoy himself. When he did finally open his eyes, he looked brazenly right at Larraq. He was amazed to see his little ploy was working, Larraq was now the one struggling to contain himself. But Larraq remained undaunted and stayed right where he was.

When John was completely nude he stopped gyrating and just stood still for a moment, then slowly, seductively he sank onto the bed. Reaching over to the pillows he positioned them behind his back, against the wall, so he faced sideways, towards Larraq. With his ass very close to the edge, he spread his legs wide to each side, exposing himself. He spit into one hand and began languidly rubbing   
his cock. With the other he slowly, deliberately raised it to his lips and deposited a huge mouthful of liquid to the tips of his fingers. Carefully he guided this down to the opening of his ass. All the while his eyes locked on Larraq's. Slowly with nostrils flaring he eased his middle finger into his anus. At first teasing and flicking it in and out. Finally he drove it home, and began to finger fuck himself in earnest. As John continued to simultaneously pump his cock and into his hole, Larraq just stood motionless. John shifted his position a bit and now had his feet wide open; up in the air so he could get a better stroke with the two fingers he now had   
crammed inside himself.

The two men were just staring intensely at each other, continuing their little battle of wills; I can drive you beyond control, come   
and fuck me! Verses, I am a warrior with nerves of steel, hit me with your best-shot baby!

John was getting close to cumming. He had tried to restrain himself as long as possible, but the sight of Larraq just on the verge of losing control, coupled with the actual sensations he felt from the hand jobs, were driving him to the edge. When he could not contain   
his emotions any longer he let out a loud, deep, cry of elation, while simultaneously his semen ejaculated onto his chest.

John let his trembling legs flop over the edge of the bed in front of him and closed his eyes; he took a few moments to recover. When he opened them again he could see Larraq still fixated upon him, his cock as massive and engorged as he had ever seen it. But Larraq did not move a muscle.

Taking in a deep breath, John sat up. Slyly he looked at Larraq and then down to the white stickiness on his chest, then back at Larraq. Instantly Larraq slowly, walked over to the bed and knelt in front of John. Silently he began to lap up every drop from John's chest,   
administering extra attention upon the slathered nipple. When he was finished he rolled back upon his heels.

John was very pleased and along with a huge grin of approval said. "Larraq my love, I am impressed. It is important to me that this relationship be more on an equal level. Your allowing me to control things a bit today is really, really excellent!" and he leaned in and placed a soft wet smooch upon Larraq's lips. Larraq neither said nor did anything.

John then provocatively crawled onto the bed, maneuvering onto all fours. Looking over once again at Larraq with those sultry bedroom eyes was all the encouragement needed. Larraq was up and behind John in two seconds flat. Reaching up with both hands he spread John's cheeks open and placed his tongue right into John's anus. The cool wetness startled John and he clenched, but only for a second. As he relaxed and began to enjoy the slick tongue probe he leaned farther and farther forward, opening himself up even more. Larraq continued this for a few more minutes, until he was completely sure John was relaxed. He knew this was John's first time and wanted him to enjoy it.

By Larraq's rubbing his face into the bed sheet to dry off allowed John a moment or two to collect his thoughts after the thorough   
assault on his senses. He knew what was next and he concluded that he was as ready as he'd ever be...

Larraq now grasped John by the hips and pulled his ass towards him. He did not need any finger probing to widen and prepare him; John had already taken care of that little detail, deliciously. He had positioned himself just at the opening of the anus when John asked

" Um, your com badge isn't gonna go off again is it? I mean I don't think I could handle going through that right now."

Larraq's response was to swiftly get off the bed. Picking up the item in question, he used the heel of his massive PK boot to smash it   
to smithereens.

"No, no John, I don't think we will be disturbed today." was his stoic reply.

And he hopped back up onto the bed and back in position.

John said nothing, he just stared, mouth gaping at the tiny scattered pieces. If he had intended to respond, the thought quickly passed, as he felt the pressure of being entered.

At first it was uncomfortable, then even a bit painful, but Larraq only pushed in about halfway then stopped. He then reached down and began to tenderly caress John's balls with one hand and gently rubbed John's back with the other. Almost immediately John relaxed. He still didn't like the feeling of being full, like he `had to go', but there wasn't anymore pain. Slowly Larraq eased all the way in and again stopped. John was now beginning to notice that it felt OK. No, better than OK...

Grasping John's hips again Larraq withdrew a bit and pushed in once more. Unhurried he continued at this steady pace of in and out. With each thrust John's pleasure increased until unabashed moans and sighs were escaping from his mouth. This was the signal Larraq had been waiting for; he picked up the velocity and began ramming into John's hot, wet hole forcefully.

John's cock was again rock hard, but he was enjoying the new sensations singing through his ass so much he did not touch it.   
Instead he found himself pushing and grinding back upon Larraq and his magnificent shaft. Larraq grabbed a hold of John's shoulders and eased him up to a kneeling position, then grasping the pectoral muscles he began to eagerly tug and pinch upon the nipples, all the   
while expertly continuing to jab and thrust away. John thought he would burst, the bombardment of sensations was almost more than he could bear. He crossed his arms and held onto Larraq's wrists for dear life. Larraq now bent his head to bite and suck at John's neck, this caused John to throw his head back and let out loud howls of pure ecstasy.

As Larraq approached his own release, he slowed the pace but increased the force and depth of each thrust. The two men now had their fingers entwined together and were locked in a neck-wrenching kiss. As the last couple of thrusts were administered, John could feel, actually feel Larraq grow even larger. The pleasure this brought caused both men, at Larraq's shuttering release, to cry out into each other's mouths.

An exhausted John collapsed forward into the sheets right on his face. Larraq had anticipated this and held onto his hips. Rubbing the muscles of John's back with his hands, Larraq leaned down and softly placed tiny, delicate kisses on the bumps of John's spine.

John rubbed his forehead into the bed and let out a huge sigh. Lifting his head slightly, a chuckle now escaped him.

" Whew, I think I'm gonna pass out!" John croaked. "Hey, how was it for you?"

" Mmmm, not bad... not bad at all. " Larraq smirked.

Both men burst out giggling.

" Don't move." Larraq said, as he pulled out and rushed into the bathroom. Immediately he returned with a wet tee shirt and cleaned   
John up.

Both men collapsed into each other's arms on the bed, cuddling and kissing tenderly. Larraq's hands were roaming across Johns sweat soaked body when he encountered Little John, in a state of not being too little... Gently laying John back upon the pillow, Larraq slid to his knees on the floor by the bed. As John continued to catch his breath, Larraq bent placing a kiss on the soft underside of John's cockhead. It twitched. Larraq smiled as he grabbed it and began lapping at it eagerly. With eyes closed, John reached over to entwine his fingers into Larraq's sweaty, glistening hair.

In no time John had climaxed, and even though Larraq was new to oral sex, having developed a real taste for cum he had eagerly consumed every last drop.

Larraq crawled up and entwined himself around John and they were both sound asleep in a matter of moments.

Several hours passed blissfully for each man in swirly, delirious dreams filled with images of hot gay monkey love.

John was the first to stir, stretching like a content cat in the sun. A little squeak escaped his throat and he giggled. Looking over at the tall, muscular man curled up sleeping next to him, flooded John with a happy, warm feeling like nothing he had ever felt before. Gently brushing the hair from his forehead, John tenderly placed a kiss upon Larraq's temple. Larraq also stretched languidly, but he   
continued to slumber. So John snuggled up once again to Larraq and drifted back asleep.

Not long after John had fallen back asleep, Larraq woke. A huge radiant grin filled his face as he looked at his sleeping lover. Saving this strange alien creature had turned out to be the best decision he had ever made. But, he had to piss, so he carefully untangled himself and slipped into the can.

Upon returning to the warm bed John once again woke. As Larraq lay down, John reached out his arms and pulled him in. The two men entwined their extremities and exchanged deep, wet, tongue lapping kisses.

Through the nonverbal signals of body language it was determined who would fuck whom. Positioned beneath, John opened his legs to allow Larraq access, with a moistened fingertip he slid the digit into John's ass. A moan escaped John. Delicately Larraq probed and poked until he knew John was ready for him. Locating the gift, Larraq smeared the contents onto John's anus and some on himself and as he planted a toe-curling kiss he slid his shaft in, deep. Instinctively as Larraq began to pump, John lifted his knees up and spread his legs wider. Compared to last night this was a much more slow, sensual fuck. John, now not a virgin, and no longer frightened of the unknown, was caught up in the bliss of discovering these strange new sensations besieging his body and mind. Larraq was also enjoying himself immensely, because he now completely possessed this delicious creature.

Larraq had now situated himself so that he held John's feet in his hands. John had somehow, accidentally maneuvered himself so that his head and shoulders were now completely upside down, off the edge of the bed. He didn't mind this intensified his senses because he was beginning to get a head rush.

Holding onto his own thighs with his head still upside down over the edge of the bed, John could once again feel Larraq's cock swell   
inside of him. With two more quick, slow deep jabs Larraq ground into John's ass as the shudders of his orgasm filled him. Resting   
for a moment, the two men panted as they caught their breath.

Larraq somehow kind of tripped as he pulled out of John, simultaneously moving forward off the bed. This caused John to also slide forward, head first. When Larraq had caught himself and stopped. Upon turning around, he discovered John was completely off the bed, facing ass side up; his head, neck and shoulders were firmly on the floor, but the bed had caught and stopped his back with his   
legs and feet flopped over in front of his face.

Larraq tried not to laugh, he really did. But the sight was just too precious and he couldn't contain himself. John realizing it was truly an accident just glared back and said. "Well, don't just stand their laughing, Einstein. Go get something to clean me up with, will ya!"

Still chuckling Larraq complied.

Gripping each other by the forearm, John was hoisted upon his feet and into Larraq's tender, contrite embrace. For a moment John feigned being angry, but Larraq wore such a genuinely sorry expression, that he could not be upset with him. Larraq was apologetic, not so much for putting John into such a predicament, that was an accident, but for laughing at him.

Arm in arm the two men entered the shower. Activating the water, they once again began kissing. Larraq's cock; satiated, stayed flaccid, but John's was as hard as a flag pole... Larraq dropped to his knees before it caressing it, worshiping it, with his hands and   
with his mouth. John almost lost his balance, so they maneuvered to one of the corners of the room. With his back now firmly planted   
against the wall, John hoisted a leg up onto Larraq's shoulder. Larraq placed fingers from one hand up, inside John. The other hand he used to fondle and caress John's tight sack, all the while pulling and sucking with his mouth on the engorged cock. Letting go only of the balls, Larraq used his hand to stroke John's dick. Licking and flicking his tongue just on the tip of the head. As the speed of the   
strokes increased, Larraq could feel the magnitude of the pucker intensify around his inserted fingers. Opening his mouth several inches away from the penis tip, Larraq continued to pump furiously. As John shot his wad, Larraq lapped at it like it was a drinking   
fountain, not spilling a drop. An utterly exhausted John sank to the floor. Larraq joined him, helping to hold him up, in a loving embrace as the water continued to fall from the ceiling. With John resting his head on Larraq's chest, he released a huge sigh of contentment; this brought a chuckle from Larraq.

" What's so funny, big guy?" inquired John.

" Well, your not going to like it." another chuckle. " But, I was just thinking about how I knew, if I ever got you to let me join with   
you properly, you would just love it." Larraq said through a boastful grin.

" Oh, well, yeah, it seems you were right, I do love it, and..." John trailed off.

"And?" Larraq encourage.

" And" gulp. " I love you! " John stated as he wrapped his arms about Larraq's neck.

" I love you too, John Crichton, I love you too!" was the reply as the two men once again exchanged tender, affectionate kisses. 

 

Now dry and fully clothed, John looked down and kicked a piece of the com badge Larraq had previously broken.

" Uh, isn't this gonna get you into hot water?" John asked.

" Hot water? We just had a shower?" responded a puzzled Larraq.

" No. No in trouble. Won't you get in trouble, for not knowing when you need to return?" John really was starting to sound concerned.

" Actually, no." matter-of-factly stated Larraq. "Here, help me with these."

John had been completely oblivious to the fact that Larraq now held almost all the portable contents of his cell, in his arms.

" What are we going to do with that?" asked a very befuddled John.

" To use your words John, we're getting the hell out of here! That's what were doing..." smiled Larraq, as he handed a few items to   
John and headed out the cell door.

THE END !!!!!


End file.
